1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing rod holders, and more particularly concerns a fishing rod holder which can be secured to docks, piers or boats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many fishing situations, whether from shore, boat or pier, long durations of holding a fishing rod can be very tiring. Numerous rod-holding devices have earlier been disclosed which hold the fishing rod in an upright position while permitting immediate removal by the fisherman. However, the rod holder must in turn be secured in a releasible manner to some supporting structure. The most suitable and prevalent supporting structures generally associated with fishing situations are the horizontal and vertical structure elements of a fishing pier or dock, or the horizontally disposed gunwale or upper deck railing of a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,761 to Bleggi discloses a fishing rod holder comprised of a piece of wire bent to a specialized configuration that engages a boat railing upraised from the gunwale of a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,652 to King concerns a rod holder having a clamp mechanism specifically designed to engage the extruded gunwale of an aluminum boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,971 to Efantis relates to a fishing rod holder having threaded clamping means for securement to a horizontally disposed shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,137 to Herring concerns a fishing rod holder assembly having a plurality of alternatively employed separate clamping means for securement to various structures such as the arm rail of a wheel chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,937 to Johnson discloses a fishing rod holder equipped with a securing strap adapted to embrace an underlying boat railing of circular circumference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,112 to Steinborn relates to a fishing rod holder having threaded clamping means to facilitate attachment to the horizontal planks of a fishing pier.
As the aforesaid patents indicate, prior fishing rod holders have usually been designed for securement to just one kind of support structure. In those instances where versatility has been sought, the rod holder is either of complex, expensive construction or is of bulky size, or is difficult to use. Certain earlier securement means for fishing rod holders, especially those utilizing threaded tightening means for clamping mechanisms, are limited in terms of the size and shape of support structure that can be engaged. Furthermore, any metal components of a fishing rod holder, such as threaded lock screws and nuts are susceptible to the corrosive effects of sea water. It is also to be noted that none of the rod holders in the aforesaid Patents provide for the quick release of the rod holder from the support structure for emergency situations.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod holder having securing means for engagement of vertical or horizontal support structures.
It is another object of this invention to provide a fishing rod holder as in the foregoing object which does not require the use of clamping mechanisms or threaded lock screws.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod holder of the aforesaid nature wherein the support structures engageable by said securing means may be of varied size and shape.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a fishing rod holder of the aforesaid nature which can be quickly released from said support structure to cope with emergency situations.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod holder of the aforesaid nature of corrosion-resistant simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.